Always
by KrissyReminisce
Summary: Harry's depressed, who's there to comfort him? Read and find out. Stand alone fic.


A/N: I had an urge to write something short, so this came out of nowhere ****

A/N: I had an urge to write something short, so this came out of nowhere. I hope you enjoy it! 

(I had a lump in my throat as I wrote this!)

Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter characters mentioned nor do I own the events mentioned. I do own the words that you see in Italics. 

*

****

"Always" 

*

__

Does crying make it feel better?

Does it numb the pain?

*

Harry sobbed into his pillow as thoughts of the Tri-Wizard Tournament flooded his mind, thoughts of Cedric dying, thoughts of Voldemort rising-all because of him.

*

__

When you're alone does the pain

Seem more intense?

*

Harry sobbed, he wished he had someone to confide in, but he didn't. He lived with the Dursleys whose hearts were as cold as ice when it came to compassion directed at him. The pain seemed to grow, the guilt was strong, unbearable.

*

__

Sometimes when life seems to bear down on you

Crushing what little hope you have, how do you cope?

*

Harry lifted himself off his bed and looked at a letter that his godfather had recently written, 

**Dear Harry,**

How are you coping? If you ever need _anything _write me, and I'll be there. Whether it be a shoulder to cry on or just someone to turn the Dursleys into slugs, I'm always here for you.

Please don't think that anything that happened this year was your faultit wasn't.

Write me anytime, day or night. 

Love always, Sirius

Harry smiled a sad smile through his tears, he scribbled a reply,

**Dear Sirius,**

Please come see me.

Love, Harry

Harry looked over the note, not noticing tear drops on the parchment. He gave the note to Hedwig who flew off.

*

__

Sometimes, when life is to much

You need someone else to lift the weight of your shoulders.

*

The next night Harry awoke with a start, the dream came flooding back, Cedrichis faultCedric yelling at him

Harry couldn't fight the wave of deep remorse, guilt and sadness that engulfed him and the tears came.

Harry buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle him and draw him close. Harry managed a glance at who was holding him-it was Sirius.

*

__

When someone holds you close

Does life seem lighter, if only a little bit?

*

Harry had finally cried himself out and looked up at Sirius, "Thank you." He whispered.

"What for?" Sirius asked, a little confused.

"Just for being here." Harry replied.

Sirius held Harry tight, "Always, Harry, always. I love you so much and always will."

"I love you too, Sirius." Harry whispered.

"Now, Harry, please tell me, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry with compassion.

"I feel like Cedric dying and Voldemort rising is my fault. I have dreams at night, dreams where Cedric is yelling at me, blaming me, for everything." Harry said.

"Harry, it's not your fault. There was no way you could have known that the cup was a portkey. No way you knew you were going to be used. You didn't know that Cedric was going to die. I know this doesn't help much, but its true, whether you want to accept or not." Sirius said.

*

__

How does it feel when the voice reason cuts

Through all the grief, guilt and sadness?

*

Harry lean against Sirius mulling over what was said to him. He knew what Sirius had said was true in his mind, but was it true in his heart?

"I persuaded him to take the cup with me." Harry said thickly.

"You were being yourself, Harry. You are a noble person. You were looking at the situation logically." Sirius said.

Harry figured that this was right, it did seem logical at the time for both of them to take the cup and win for Hogwarts, as they were both there.

*

__

When your savior saves you from the pit of despair

How do you thank them?

*

"Thank you, Sirius. Thank you for everything." Harry said softly.

Sirius held Harry close and stroked his hair soothingly, "Your welcome, Harry."

"I'm glad you're my godfather, Sirius." Harry said.

Sirius held Harry tighter and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you're my godson."

"Please, Sirius, can I live with you?" Harry asked desperately.

Sirius looked pensive for a minute before smiling, "Of course, Harry. Pack your things."

Harry raced around his room gathering his things and tossing them into his trunk. Sirius shrunk it and gave it to Harry who placed it into his pocket.

"Take my hand, Harry. I came by broom, I see you are tired so I will fly."

Harry clambered onto the broom and Sirius clambered on behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry and holding the broom handle. Harry leaned into Sirius.

"You ready?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Sirius." Harry said sleepily.

Sirius rose into the clouds and they flew amongst the stars and Moon.

*

__

Heed these words for the future:

Love is the strongest feeling one can have, never abandon it. 

*

"I love you so much, Sirius." Harry mumbled before he was plunged into a blissful slumber.

"And I you, Harry, and I you. Always and forever, my godson." Sirius whispered and kissed the top of his head.

*

****

A/N: So how was it? Corny and tearful, right? To some or most people Sirius and Harry might have seemed out of character, but were they? I mean we never see them in a situation like this. So perhaps, they are in characteryou never know. Read and Review please!


End file.
